


Fluffy February

by RobinVenetiaa



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa
Summary: Just some unconnected fluffy and smutty drabbles for february. Thank you @ratticat for the prompt list!I'll change the rating when the smut happens.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 116
Kudos: 113





	1. "I missed you so much."

She hears his uneven steps as she prepares the kettle in the office kitchenette. It’s a saturday afternoon and she couldn’t resist coming into the office. She tells herself it’s simply to catch up on work but she knows the truth is that being at the office made her feel like he was here and not away in St. Mawe’s.

“Hey!” He seems happy to see her, making her heart flutter after spending the past few days wondering if he’s thought of her as often as she’s thought of him.

“Hiya.” She replies cheerfully, unable to keep her excitement of his return under wraps. “How was your trip?”

“Great.” He sounds distracted but he’s focused on her and it feels so much like the evening he left for Cornwall. The evening when she thought he was going to kiss her that’s played over and over in her mind while he’s been away.

He looks as though he’s going to continue on about his trip but pauses briefly before walking up to her and pulling her into a warm hug. 

“God, I missed you so much.” It comes out muffled as he buries his face in her hair but the happiness that washes over her makes her hold him even tighter.

“I missed you too.” 

He pulls back enough to look her in the eye, cupping her face in his large hands before he leans in to kiss her like she had wanted him to since he went away.


	2. “Like what you see”

It’s shortly after lunch when Robin comes back from surveillance and walks into the inner office to find Strike standing behind his desk.

Shirtless.

She stops short as the door shuts behind her with a bang. “Oh, um… sorry.” She's frozen in place as she debates whether she should wait in the front office or carry on as though nothing unusual has happened.

“Sorry, got sauce on my shirt and have a meeting soon.” He says unfazed holding up the stained shirt before grabbing a fresh shirt he had handy.

“S’fine.” She mumbles as she makes her way to her desk, eyes looking anywhere but him.

But as he unbuttons his fresh shirt to put on, he begins talking about his morning and her eyes drift over to his hairy chest.

She likes it. The hair. And the chest.

He’s more muscular than she imagined, more solid and broad. She wonders if the dark hair is soft or wiry and has a sudden desire to run her hands over him to find out.

“Like what you see?” He says with a wink and suddenly she’s back to reality, feeling flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and desire.

But then she notices a rosy flush on his own face and it emboldens her. She grins, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Maybe I do.”


	3. “I’ve been thinking of you all day.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is here, I guess.

It’s his own fault really. If he hadn’t waited until the agency was busier than ever to tell Robin how he feels than he wouldn’t be alone in his bed for the fifth night in a row while Robin works an overnight surveillance shift.

She calls him to say goodnight but he’s wide awake and painfully hard after spending his day thinking about the past weekend they spent in his bed.

“I’ve been thinking of you all day.” He hopes she doesn’t hear the whine in his voice as he palms himself under the covers.

“And what exactly were you thinking of me doing?” She teases and he can’t help his groan. “Cormoran… are you touching yourself?”

“Do… do you mind?” He pauses his movements, still unsure of how she’d feel about games like this.

“No, I want you to.” She sounds mischievous and he can easily picture her amused smile.

He starts stroking himself more deliberately now, conjuring up memories of her here in his bed. “Fuck, Robin. Can’t wait to have you to myself again.”

“Yeah? Me neither. You never did bend me over your desk.” Her voice is sultry now, sounding more like a vixen than her usual sweet self.

“You still w-want that?” He suggested it as they lay together breathless tangled up in each other but they never managed to make it downstairs.

“Mmm, I do.” She sucks in a breath and her voice quakes as she tries to help him along over the phone. “You liked f...fucking me from behind, didn’t you?”

“God, yes.” He groans, his hand is working faster now. “So good.”

“It was. Your c-cock felt so good inside me.” Hearing her talk like this is driving him to the edge even faster.

“Jesus, fuck. Want you to come on my cock again. God, Robin.” He thinks about her on all fours in front of him as he tells her how good she feels and jerks up into his hand, so close to finishing.

“Are you close?”

“Yes. So close.” He whines, just needing to hear her to get over the edge.

“Will you come for me? Please.” She says it so sweetly and his body obeys her command on its own.

“Fuck, fuck. Robin…” He groans her name as he spills all over his hand while his other arm lays over his eyes as he tries to relax.

A few minutes pass, as he catches his breath. “I don’t care how mad Pat gets, I’m getting her to rearrange the rota. Can’t stand not seeing you.”

She sighs, dreamily. “Me neither. Goodnight, Cormoran.”

“Goodnight, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’m working on That Talking Thing. Nearly done.


	4. "You're so perfect. I'm so fucking lucky."

Robin’s eyes slowly flutter open as she’s pulled from her restful sleep by a tickling sensation. She blinks softly and her eyes focus on the source of her rousing.

“You’re so perfect.” Cormoran murmurs, watching her in awe as he carefully traces a path along her jaw then down her slender neck with his finger.

“I’m so-“ He touches his forehead to hers as he continues his journey down to her collarbone. “so, so, so fucking lucky.”

She gently brushes the delicate tip of her nose against his crooked one and she can feel the shiver that runs through him. As he urges her to lay back, trailing kisses and adoration across her skin, she decides they’re both lucky.


	5. “Try to stay quiet. Understand?”

Robin has his belt unbuckled and trousers undone before he can even register what she’s up to.

They’re on overnight surveillance, watching to see if they’re target shows up. It’s an industrial area with no one around so they park the Land Rover and set up in the back for a long, boring night.

Except, now Robin is on her knees in front of him and wrapping her perfect lips around the head of his cock. His head falls back against the cool glass of the window and he groans her name a little too loud for the quiet night.

“Try to stay quiet.” She hushes but as soon as her mouth is back around him, he curses out loud and she pulls back with a wet pop.

“Understand?” She asks with her eyebrow raised in admonishment. He nods quickly, desperate to feel her warm mouth again which she obliges even as she secretly hopes she can make him lose control.


	6. "We're in public, you know."

“We’re in public, you know...” Robin reminds him as he pops the button of her jeans with practiced ease.

He pauses his lazy trail of kisses down her neck to remind her who started the fun in the backseat of the land rover. “Says the woman who just gave me a blowie.”

“How are we gonna watch and have sex?” His grin is wolffish as he guides her by the hips to turn away from him while slumps lower on the bench. She catches onto his plan and shimmies out of her jeans.

He grips her waist and encourages to ease herself down onto his hardness. Her head falls back against his shoulder as he fills her and any pretext of watching their target vanishes.


	7. "I didn't know you were so sensitive."

A noise escaped Cormoran that was unlike anything she’s heard come from her burly partner before as her fingers explored his hairy upper body. She goes back to the spot on his side and tickles the skin watching as he squirms and fights to hold in laughter.

“Are you… you’re ticklish?” She asks, delight and mischief written all over her face as she watches him fidget beneath her.

A rather un-dignified laugh finally escapes and he grabs her wrist to stop her teasing. “Stop, stop. I concede.” He begs as Robin looks down at him with nothing but affection before she curls up atop his chest.


	8. "Don't be so rough. There can't be any marks."

He watches her sitting atop his freshly made bed with only her knickers and a towel piled on her head while she digs into her wash bag. She pulls out a tube and squeezes out a small amount onto the back of her hand before applying the product under her eyes.

Cormoran enjoys how intimate it feels watching her get ready, like he’s in on a secret that few get to know.

She takes more of the product from her hand and dabs it on the discolored patches of skin on her neck and décolletage, ignoring his grinning as they both recall how she got them in the first place.

Robin had warned him not to leave any marks as he nipped gently at the delicate skin of her neck but as they both gave in to the passion they were feeling, the warning was forgotten.


	9. "Don't smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy."

Robin narrows her eyes at Strike from across their shared desk.

“What?” He says it so innocently she nearly believes she’s just imagining things but she knows him too well.

“Don’t ‘what’ me. You know.” She goes back to her work but even though she can’t see him, she knows that grin is sitting on his stupid, smug face.

It’s a very specific grin, it’s very subtle where just the corner of his mouth is slightly turned up and his cheek dimples. She could ignore it entirely if it wasn’t for his eyes.

The smile could be for anything but his eyes let her know exactly what he’s thinking.

He’s thinking about her.

What he wants to do to her, more specifically.

“Fuck’s sake. Upstairs.” She complains as she pushes back from her desk with Cormoran smiling as he follows her to his flat to show her exactly what he had on his mind.


	10. "I like it when you say my name like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot how to write because I am STRUGGLING.

“Strike, have you seen the file for- oh there it is.” Robin picks up the rogue file she was looking for and settles in at her desk, ready to dig in.

But she notices her partner staring off at the wall with a small but noticeable frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“‘S’nothing.” 

She’s about to dig back into her work when he sighs.

“Why do you call me Strike?”

“That’s your name?”

“You never used to call me that.”

She hadn’t. Aside from professional situations where she calls him Mr. Strike like he calls her Ms. Ellacott, she’d always called him Cormoran. He’d never outright asked her to call him anything else but she’s picked up hints, like how he signs cards or notes for her or when he’d met her family and insisted they call him Strike.

It hadn’t be intentional but now that he’s pointed it out she suddenly feels very aware how little his first name has been used of late.

“Do you not like it?”

“I-” He pauses, debating he answer. “I like when _you_ call me Cormoran.”

“But not others?”

“Not really. Sounds different when you say it.”

She rises from her chair and walks the few steps to him before settling on his lap, nuzzling against him. “Cormoran…”


	11. "I heard shower sex is dangerous. But right now, I'm willing to take the risk."

“M’sorry, Robin.” He mumbles into the top of her head as she rests against his chest.

“I’m not complaining. This is nice.” She nuzzles closer and his wraps his arms around her.

This was a celebratory weekend for them. They closed one of their most profitable cases and enjoying six months of being a couple. While neither of them would consider that a typical length of time for an anniversary, it did wonders to help rid them of the last bit of fear that they couldn’t make it as both work and romantic partners.

They booked a weekend away, free to enjoy themselves in a luxurious hotel and spa, being pampered and care free. Their room had a massive plush bed, overlooked a beautiful garden and had a large walk in shower which Robin was excited to use; together.

But after a few near slips for both of them, they gave up and opted for the safer hot tub instead.

“Are you pouting?”

“No.”

Robin sits up to look him directly in the eye. She did not want this weekend ruined over something so inconsequential. “Cormoran, we’re drinking wine in a massive hot tub in a beautiful suite with a stunning view and for the next 48 hours we have nothing to do but eat, sleep and shag. Just cause the shower didn’t work out how we hoped doesn’t mean I’m not loving this.”

“Yeah?” The frown her wore was fading away before her eyes.

“Yes!” She exclaimed before settling back beside him and resting her head against his shoulder. “Now stop pouting and feed me some of those chocolate covered strawberries.”


	12. “I really don’t care. You still look hot and I wanna kiss you senseless.”

“Stop, stop. Pat will be back from lunch any minute.” Robin warned even as she pushed her backside against Strike’s rapidly growing hardness.

“I really don’t care.”

His hand slipped up underneath her skirt so he can palm her over her knickers making her gasp. “You’ll care when she walks in and sees your pants around your ankles.”

“Worth it.” He grinned against her neck before nudging aside the fabric and running a large finger along her wetness.

“Co- god… Cormoran.” Her head falls back against his shoulder as her hips grind down against his hand.

“Wanted to do this since you walked in this morning.” The only sound in the office is their panting and his belt being unbuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be smuttily continued...


	13. "I want you. Right here. Right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chap 12

Neither cared about the unlocked office door or the imminent arrival of their surly secretary as Cormoran pushes his cock into Robin.

Both of them are so wound up that it won’t take much for them to fall over the edge.

She’s bent over his desk, skirt pushed up over her hips and her cheek pressed up against the open day planner they didn’t bother to move.

“Robin, I’m gonna… Robin…” He’s been half hard since she walked in this morning wearing a skirt that was just a little too short with a blouse that was a little too see through to wear to an interview for a job she had no intention of taking.

But the client suspected their hiring manager was trading sexual favors for well paying jobs that the applicants weren’t qualified for.

“Mmm… Cor- please…” It doesn’t take much when he reaches under to rub at her clit, just a few more thrusts and they nearly fall apart simultaneously, collapsing into a heap on the desk.


	14. "I'd be more than happy to show you."

He watches as Robin crawls under the covers in only her knickers, enjoying how she looks with her mussed up hair and kiss swollen lips. Cormoran still can’t believe she’s here with him, that she wants him in her bed but she pulls back the blanket and asks him to join her.

“Yeah, I’ll just…” He motions to his still clothed lower half and begins to undo his belt when a wave of nervousness washes over him. He turns away from her and sits on the edge of the bed, taking longer than he needs to slowly remove his prosthesis.

“Cormoran?” She whispers sweetly, concerned.

“Mmm?” He pretends to be busy fussing with his leg but they both know he’s finished.

He feels her hand rest softly between his shoulder blades. “Cormoran…”

He hangs his head, ashamed and embarrassed for feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

“What if... you feel different once-...” He feels the bed dip as he trails off, Robin shoving away the covers to come closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc


	15. “It’s been a long day. Why don’t we help each other unwind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 14

“Why would I feel different?” Robin wonders as she rests her cheek against his broad back. Her arms wrap around his waist, anchoring him to the moment.

“I never- it never mattered much what people thought about it. But you- you matter.” He covers her delicate hand with his but his insecurities fight off his hope when she links her fingers with his.

“You trust me, right?” Robin whispers again his skin, still hiding behind his back, waiting.

“Of course. Robin, I trust you more than anyone.” He gently squeezes her hand in reassurance.

“So trust me when I say that nothing will change how I feel about you, especially that.” She feels him take in a shuddering breath, letting the silence between them linger before she tries again. “Did you know I once married a man with two legs?”

He laughs, quick and sharp but there’s warmth in it. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, total disaster.” She kisses across his back until her chin rests on his shoulder. “I’m looking for something different.”

“I might be able to help with that.” He turns his head to rest his forehead against hers.

“Come on.” She tugs him back into the bed to get under the covers with her and he can’t help but marvel at how perfectly she fits against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware I only loosely using the prompts but I’m still very much suffering from writers block.


	16. "Oh don't mind me. Just enjoying the view"

Cormoran could sense the bright morning light peeking through the drapes as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. He could also sense someone watching him so when his eyes finally blinked open he wasn’t surprised to find Robin propped up on one elbow, smiling down at him.

“Mornin’, beautiful.” He cooed in a deep, sleepy tone. 

“Morning, you.” She whispers as she leans in to brush the tip of her nose against his.

“Was I snoring?” He wonders, unsure why she had been watching him. “Sorry, if I woke you up.”

“Nope.” Robin nuzzles against his side. “Just like watching you sleep sometimes.”

“You really wanna look at this face more than you already have to?” He frowns, still not entirely sure what she sees in him.

“I very much like this face.” She insists as she kisses him with enough affection that he believes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still catching up on reading and commenting on everyone's recent fics after all those great valentines ones!


	17. “Did you just... finish?”

“Did you just… you finished all the biscuits?” Robin gasped, incredulous. “I didn’t even get one!”

Cormoran had stopped mid-chew, his mouth full of hob knob and looking clearly guilty of Robin’s accusation.

“That was the last tin too.” She huffed, tossing the empty container in the bin as he swallowed his treat. Robin slumped back in her chair and sighed, before digging back into her paperwork.

She was having a bad day and was in desperate need of a pick me up but Cormoran had been so focused on watching the security footage he hadn’t noticed his biscuit hoarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even trying the prompts at this point. We get whatever stupidity my brain decides to push out.

Cormoran glances over at Robin and sees her slumped over her work. She looks tired and her eyes shine with unshed tears. A year ago he might have thought it was about the biscuits but he knows her too well now.

She didn’t give her friendly hello as she walked in the office after tailing her target earlier nor did she partake in any banter with Barclay and Pat.

His selfishness with the biscuits was likely the cherry on a shit day.

“If I place a food order would you mind going to pick it up?” He asks as casually as he can.

Robin huffs but when he motions to his leg and winces, she agrees. He tells her how long and after a few minutes she wordlessly heads out the door to pick up the order.

As soon as he’s certain she’s gone he hurries up to his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	19. Chapter 19

As he rushes around his humble flat, Cormoran reflects on his relationship with Robin. 

Truthfully the past seven months that they’ve been a couple have been some of the best of his life. The transition from friends and business partners to romantic partners was easy but they both had habits that were hard to break.

For Robin, it was insecurity. She had been comparing herself internally to his past girlfriends and felt as though she came up short. He was incredulous when she finally admitted this to him and she slowly seems to understand how he sees her. 

Incomparable.

For Strike, his issue was self-involved. He valued his independence and his work was nearly the most important thing in his life which he gets lost in.

So when he would typically pick up on Robin’s change in mood after a bad day, he became distracted with his work and forgets to check in on the person he shares his life with.

Cormoran quickly clears off the bed and places some candles around the room before pouring a glass of Robin’s favourite wine. 

As he hears Robin’s slow climb up the stairs he remembers the most important part and digs through his cupboard for his secret stash of emergency biscuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	20. Chapter 20

“Cormoran, I think I’m gonna head home. I’ve just had-“ Robin stops in her tracks when she looks inside his flat.

The flat is dimly lit with candles and a table lamp. A playlist they made together plays and dishes are already out for plating their food.

“What’s all this then?” Robin wonders as she sets the takeaway on the small formica table.

“This…” Strikes explains with flourish as he brings Robin a glass of wine. “...is me trying to apologize for having my head up my own arse again.”

She tilts her head, staring up at his repentant face as annoyance and affection fight each other inside her tired mind. It’s only when he holds up a brand new tin of chocolate biscuits as he waggles his bushy eyebrows that she finally gives in. He ushers her to the bed to relax and sets about getting their food ready.

As she watches him, tears threaten to fall again but this time it’s for happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K Robin’s lousy day is done.


	21. Chapter 21

It’s funny how tastes change as you grow. At least that’s what Robin thinks as she watches Cormoran walk around the flat in only his sweatpants.

He’s so-

Different.

When she was in school, she thought Matt was the cutest boy she’d ever seen. If he were an actor on telly, he would be the type of teen heart throb that you put posters of on your wall.

But now, as she looks at Cormoran’s broad, hair covered chest she thinks ‘cute’ is the last thing she wants.

He’s oddly handsome. It took her a while to see it but something about his imperfections make him all the more appealing. She likes his scars and his crooked nose, even thinks he’d look strange if it were straight.

He’s so large. Before she’d fallen for him, the thought of someone so big and intimidating in her bed would have frightened her but with him, it’s a comfort. She feels protected and enjoys being enveloped in his arms.

The dichotomy of him is attractive to her. His size and strength could be used to hurt others, hurt her but it’s the last thing he wants to do. He’s so gentle with her that she’s in awe of his self-control.

But as he crawls back into bed, he rests his head on her stomach and looks up at her like she’s the strong one.


	22. “How bad do you want me?”

Robin ground her hips down against the very prominent bulge in Cormoran’s trousers as he busied himself with removing the last of her clothes.

“God, want you so bad.” He groans as she runs her fingers through his unruly hair, giving it a gentle tug so he looks up to meet her eye.

“I’m already naked in your lap. You don’t need to flatter me.” She teases but he abruptly pulls back, looking up at her seriously.

“I thought about this… you, all day.” He’s breathless and she’s struck by the intensity in his expression. “You’re all I think about.”


	23. "I've been thinking of this all night."

“Oh god, I’ve been thinking of this all night.” Cormoran groans as he sits on the edge of his bed, already shucking off his sportcoat and loosening his tie.

“You want any help?” Robin slips off her heels and drops them by the door, in no mood to worry about putting them away.

“It might be a bit awkward if you just stand there staring at me while I do it.” He teases while he works on his belt and then his fly before shoving his trousers down his legs.

“Well then, allow me.” She purrs as she gets on her knees in front of him.

As the two of them work together in takes no time to remove the prothesis and for Strike to relax, the ache of his leg fading away as he falls asleep with Robin in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back at not following prompts!

**11:36**

**Robin?**

**11:45**

**Hey did you get home safe?**

**11:50**

**Just text me back so I know you made it**

**11:54**

**Sorry to keep texting but you’re usually home by now**

**11:58**

**Robin, are you okay?**

**12:01**

**I tried calling but it went to voicemail. Is everything ok?**

**12:03**

**I’m heading over unless you text me back right away**

**12:07**

**In a cab. Be there soon**

**12:11**

**__** _Oh my god, I’m sorry! My phone died! I’m okay, I promise_

**12:12**

**__** _I forgot to charge it at the office. I only noticed it died when I emptied my bag._

**12:12**

**__** _I’m sorry_

**12:13**

**__** _You don’t need to come all this way._

**12:15**

**__** _Is that you out front?_

**12:15**

**Can I come in?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 24

He was barely through her front door when he pulled Robin into his arms, holding her as he tried to calm his breathing.

A joke was on the tip of her tongue, ready to tease him for worrying so much but she heard the catch in his throat as he struggled to tamp down his fear. So instead she squeezed a bit tighter, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

He rushed here at midnight on a Thursday because she didn’t text him to let him know she was home safe.

It had become part of their routine when she left work especially later in the night. A quick message of ‘home’ or ‘night’ was common but just as often the conversation continued whether by text or by talking on the phone.

Part of her had always feared it was out of pity. She was divorced now, away from home and even her roommate was out more than he was in, these days. Cormoran had just felt bad for her and that’s why he did it.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from previous chapter.

“Cormoran?”

He pulls back slowly, his head hung so he doesn’t have to look at her. “Sorry, I was worried. Dunno what I’d do…”

“You’d solve the case. Find whoever or whatever it was. Get justice. Like you always do.” She’s not sure why she’s joking about the potential of her own terrifying demise but she’s oddly comforted that she’d have the best detective in London on her case. 

“Don’t joke about that.” He quietly pleads as he finally meets her gaze, his hand shaking as he reaches up to cup her cheek. “I can’t… not without you.”

“What are you…” She’s not sure what she’s asking as it dawns on her that this is the moment that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from previous chapter

Cormoran gently tucks a lock of her red gold hair behind her ear, his fingers ghosting across her freckled skin causing a shiver to run through her. “Every day, when you walk out our door I want to run after you.”

“But you know I’ll be back the next day.” She whispers, awed by his confession.

“It’s still too long. As soon as you leave I miss you.” He gathers her hands in his, bringing the back of each hand to his mouth to softly kiss before he continues, “So I wait for your text or your call and it gets me to the next day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	28. Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from previous chapter.

“So tomorrow, when our work is done… stay. With me.” He pleads, touching his forehead to hers. The only sound is the pounding of their hearts and their quickened breathing. “Robin… I’m so tired of missing you.”

Her hands grip tightly onto the lapels of his coat as though it’s all that’s keeping her upright. 

“I’ll stay with you-“ He begins to exhale in relief, “but I need you to do something for me first.”

“Anything. Anything you want, it’s yours. Robin-“ She presses a finger to his lips and he obeys her request for silence in an instant.

“Stay with me tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I apologize for not writing a kiss? No because you know it happens and I gave you smut earlier in the month.
> 
> Also I can’t believe i even finished this month (despite ignoring half the prompts so apologies). I am in such a writing rut BUT I’m working on some fun stuff so finger crossed it gets me out of it.
> 
> And thanks for everyone who reads and comments! I’m behind on returning the favor but I’ll get to it! Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also @RobinVenetiaa on tumblr :)


End file.
